Love Forever
by MJTMGURL
Summary: Michael,Max,and Isabel went to the planet and it's how the humans deal with it. from Maria's POV. This is the first fanfic i ever wrote and i think it sucks. if u review no flames please


Chapter 1

Maria Deluca sat on her bed. her mascara smeared under her eyes from crying. Her boyfriend, Michael Guerin, just left to go home. Maria loved him more than anything, but Michael wasn't going to his home on earth. He was going to his home on another planet. Michael, Max, and Isabel Evans were..... to use a good term, not of this earth. Maria was holding in her hand a note from Michael. She opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

_Dear Maria,_

I want to tell you something. Every minute I spent with you was 

like a minute in heaven. I can't remember a time when you didn't 

make me feel like I belonged on earth. You made me feel good 

inside, you made me feel special. I know I didn't show it, but it's 

true. Maria, I love you. I promise I will come back to you. I love 

you.

Michael

A tear streamed down Maria's face. Michael said he loved her. He never said that before. Maria wiped the tears from her eyes. No matter how much she didn't want to she had to go to work.

Chapter 2

Maria walked into the Crashdown Cafe. She saw her best friend Liz Parker trying to work. Liz's father owned the Crashdown Cafe if he didn't Maria never would of gotten her job. Maria walked over to her "Liz, are you okay?" "No" Liz replied. She began to cry. Maria hugged her. She knew Liz was going through a depression phase. She and Max Evans had been in love for two years, ever since Max healed Liz when she got shot and then told her the truth about him. Just then their friend Alex walked in. He saw Maria and Liz then walked over to them and said "Come here you guys" the two girls walked over to Alex and went into his arms. Maria felt a tear drop on her forehead. It was Alex's he was just as sad as Maria and Liz. He had chased after Isabel for such a long time and they finally became a couple in the middle of the year. All of the sudden Maria's thoughts were interrupted "Hey can we get some service" an angry customer said. "Okay we're coming" Liz told them. They girls wiped their eyes and began to work or at least they tried. Alex stayed with them the whole day. Every time Maria had one thought of Michael she just pushed it back out of her head. She missed him enough already, and she didn't want to break down crying while she was taking someone order.

Chapter 3

Maria waited in her dorm room for Liz to come back from her class. Liz, Maria, and Alex had all decided to go to the University of New Mexico. They survived the summer but the didn't survive their graduation. During the ceremony Liz and Maria were crying so hard Liz could hardly say her valedictorian speech. Maria thought back to the day. She remembered walking in the procession and sitting down to hear the opening speech. The principal stood up and began to speak " Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to thank you for coming to the graduation ceremony of the class of 2001. But first I'd like to acknowledge three students who couldn't be here today. Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin." It was then when she and Liz began to cry. Maria pushed the memory out of her mind as Liz came into the dorm room. "Hey Liz. Guess what" Maria said. "Hey" Liz said back. 

"I got a date." Maria told her feeling confident that she was over Michael. She was trying to be sure about the fact that Michael was gone and wouldn't be back. "You do?" Liz said in surprise. "Yeah a guy named Brad" Maria told her. "That's good" Liz said as she laid down on her bed to go into her depression phase again. Maria decided to leave her alone she knew when she mentioned date it reminded Liz of Max, but Maria had to think about some important things. She had to figure out why she was going on a date. She knew it would remind her of Michael and she would be crying by the end of the night.

Chapter 4

Maria sat down in the chair as Brad held it out for her. The he sat down. Maria didn't know what to say she felt like she was cheating on Michael. She didn't know why she did because it was obvious they weren't together anymore, but then again they never really did break up. She did love Michael but she didn't want to go on thinking he'll be back when he really won't. "Maria, Maria" Brad said trying to get her attention. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I drifted off for a second I do that a lot" Maria said "Can you excuse me for a second?" "Sure" Brad told her. Maria ran to the bathroom. She could feel the tears in her eyes. She couldn't do it she couldn't date anyone but Michael. No one connected the way they did. They had an understanding between each other, an unspoken understanding. Maria always knew he loved without him having to say it and he knew Maria loved him, too. Maria loved him so much. She wiped her eyes and walked back to the table. "Are you okay?" Brad asked her "You look like you were crying" "Yeah I'm fine it's allergies" Maria lied. "Oh" he said. Maria prayed to herself that she would make it through the date without crying again.

Chapter 5

Maria walked into the student union. She saw Brad there with his girlfriend. She waved trying to be polite. It had been 8 months since she tried to go out with him. She searched around the room for Liz. She found her sitting at a table coffee in front of her. She wasn't drinking it. Maria figured she was in a depression phase again. She was just staring into space. Maria walked over she had to snap her out of it. "Hey. What's up?" Maria said. "It's been a year" Liz said depressed. Maria saw tears come from her friends eyes. She sat down. "Come on Liz" she began "We gotta stop letting the thought of Max, Michael, and Isabel make us cry" "Maria don't say that. I'm afraid if I don't act like this I'll forget Max" Liz said. "No you won't. He'd want you to get on with your life." Maria told her. "Hey guys" Alex said cheerfully "What's up?" He looked back and forth from Liz to Maria. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's been a year" Maria told him with Liz still crying. "It's been a year? Huh.......Oh" Alex said remembering "Well you guys I can't stay. Seeya" Alex pretended that he never met Isabel, Max, and Michael. Especially Isabel, he was in denial he didn't want to grasp the fact that she was gone so he acted like she never happened. Alex left and Maria picked up on her conversation with Liz. "Liz, listen to me. As long as you have a heart to love with you'll never forget Max. He'll always be there in your heart" She said. "Thanks" Liz said wiping her eyes "I guess you're right. I shouldn't act this way and I won't" "That's great" Maria told her. "Unless I am really depressed" Liz added smiling. The two girls walked out of the student union and went to go study for their finals.

Chapter 6

Maria, Liz, and Alex survived another summer. The three of them walked into the student union. "Well we're back" Alex said sounding unhappy. "Yeah" Liz said happily. She who was the total opposite of Alex love college. "I'm gonna go unpack" Maria said. "Me too" Liz added. "I guess I will too" Alex said because he had nothing else to do. Maria was leading the way. "Hi" a voice said from next to her. "Hi" she said. "We'll wait for you outside" Liz said pulling Alex to the door. "I'm Brian" the voice said. "I'm Maria" Maria told him. "Well listen, Maria I know we don't know each other very well but we can get to know each other if you go out with me" Brian asked. "Um..." Maria thought about her last date went. "Brian, can you let me think about it? I'm kind of getting over somebody" "Okay" Brian said "Here is my number. Call me" "Okay" Maria said and she walked outside to her friends.

Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight. This guy you claim to be better looking than me asked you out and you said maybe" Alex said sarcastically. "You got it sherloke" Maria told him. Alex was hanging out in Liz and Maria's dorm. "But how can he be better looking than me? No one is." Alex added. "Alex, it's pretty easy to be better looking than you" Liz teased. "Maria, why don't you say yes?" she asked. "You know perfectly why I didn't say yes" Maria said angry that her didn't know the answer to her own stupid question. "I think you should go out with him" Alex said. "Yeah you should" Liz added. "I know I should but last time I went out on a date I couldn't stop thinking about Michael. I cried in the bathroom" Maria reminded them. "Well you could always go out with him and see how it goes." Liz told Maria. "Maybe but I don't see you jumping up and going out with any guys, Miss Liz Parker." Maria said. "Are you gonna say yes or not?" Liz asked changing the subject. "I guess I'll say yes" Maria said. "Good" Alex said with relief "We can talk about something other that Maria's boring lovelife." Maria and Liz laughed "Gee thanks I'm glad you care" Maria said sarcastically.

Chapter 8

Maria sat in Brian's car. He was taking her to the most romantic restaurant in town. Don't think about Michael she told herself don't think about him and you'll be fine. Before Maria realized it they were at the restaurant "So Maria where did you go to school?" Brian asked. No don't think about him Maria told herself. Roswell High was _only_ the place where she had many make-out sessions with Michael. "Roswell High" Maria told him "Where did you go?" "I went somewhere back east I'm from Pennsylvania" Brian said "Were you raised in New Mexico?" "Yeah I live in Roswell my whole life." Maria said. "That's cool" Brian said. Maria didn't know what to say next, she needed to talk about something. She had to stop herself from thinking about Michael. "Maria, are you okay? You look nervous" Brian asked "Is this about the guy you said you were getting over?" "Yeah I guess" Maria said "I'm really sorry I just feel weird being on a date" "We can leave" Brian said. "Could we?" Maria asked. Brian took Maria to her dorm room. "I'm sorry" Maria told him. "It's okay maybe we can do it again another time" Brian said, but before Maria could answer Brian kissed then walked away. Maria went into her dorm room thinking about what just happened.

Chapter 9

*Maria was listening to music. She was dancing around her room in Roswell. All of a sudden the music stopped. Michael's voice came out of her CD player saying "Maria I'm coming home" then the music started again.* Maria sat up quickly. It was just a dream. She looked around the dorm room. Liz was gone. It was early and the sun was out. She looked at her watch 8:00AM. Liz and Alex were in the student union drinking coffee right now. She went down there and told her friends about the dream. "I had a dream like that too" Liz said. "Yeah me too" Alex said. "Wow this is really weird" Maria told them. "Oh yeah this is so out of the ordinary" Alex began sarcastically "Hello we were best friends with....." he lowered his voice "aliens" "I think she realizes that but she means we all had the same dream" Liz told Alex. "I gotta go to class" Maria said "Seeya" "Bye" Alex and Liz said together. That day went fast for Maria. That night when she went to bed she had another dream. *Maria was cleaning the tables at the Crashdown Cafe. She heard the door open. She looked up and ran over to the person that came in. "I told you I'd come back" he said. It was Michael.* Maria woke up it was the middle of the night. She felt tears go to her eyes and she quickly went back to bed.

Chapter 10

"Hey guys" Maria said to Liz and Alex. "Hey" they said. Maria noticed Liz's eyes were red. "I had another dream and this time Michael came back" Maria informed her friends. "Wow that happened in my dream too, but it was Isabel" Alex said. "Yeah it was Max in mine" Liz added. Just then the student union door opened. The three of them looked to see who it was. Liz began to cry. It was Max, she ran over to him and hugged each other and kissed. Then the door opened again it was Isabel she looked around for Alex and she ran over to him. The hope that was in Maria's eyes went away. Was Michael coming? Was he lying when he said he loved her and he would come back? She thought back to the day he left. Michael acted like he loved her. Maria's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. It was Michael. She ran over to him and began to cry. He hugged her so tightly and whispered in her ear. "I told you I'd come back. I love you Maria" "I love you too" Maria said. Then Michael whispered in her ear again "No matter where I am I will love you forever." 


End file.
